Love Struck
by love-to-write01
Summary: Edward and Bella dated for 2 years, and then they broke up. Now, Bella finds out that one of her best friends, Alice is dating Edward and is engaged to him. Will the broken couple fall in love again? All human! Please rate 1-10!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! I'm back with another story! I hope you like this one! It has the same couples ExB, AxJ, ExR, CxE… and everyone knows each other. Alice is Emmet's sister, Rose and Edward are siblings, and Bella's brother is Jasper. Bella and Edward dated, but they broke up. IT'S ALL HUMAN!! The plot will be mentioned soon… please read and enjoy!!!!!!!! :D thanks!! *PS*- I think I'm gonna write names for the chapters…**

EPOV:

"Emmet, dude just tell me where we're going. If it's on another date or if we're going to a club, I'm takin' a taxi out of there."

"Ed, just chillax man! You're always so tense! This is our last year of college! We need dates for our lives! Come on! Just once more. Please?"

" *sigh* fine. But just ONE more. "

"Shit! That's great! Alright, these girls go to the same college as us, and I saw them and was like, God, their perfect."

"ok, do I know any of them?"

Emmet blushed a bit. "You know one of them…"

"Em, did you call my sister for you?"

he started to chuckle nervously. "I can't help it Ed. She's great. I think I love her."

"Cut the shit man. Let's just get this over with."

BPOV: "I just thought he was cute! That's why I said yes!"

"Rose, you said 'yes I'll come to the club' to some complete stranger at college?! What if they're gonna like… rape us or something?!"

"Bells, trust me. I know they'll be great. If they're not, I'll pay for your taxi back home. OK?"

" *sigh* fine. ONE hour max. ONE. "

"AWWWW! I love you Bells!!!! OH MY GOSH! That's them! *wave* *wave*"

"Rose, comeone, do you have to be so obvious in front of the whole club? Some weird dude could…"

"Bella Swan, you have obviously never been to a club before, right?"

I blushed a bit… "There's no point of coming. They're stupid." What. i couldn't tell her that I owned my OWN club. Right?

About two seconds later, these two guys came up to us. The one who caught my eye was a guy who had copper colored hair and was wearing his suit. He looked really cute.

"Hey Rose." The dude in a top and jeans smiled at me then intensely at Rose.

"Hey Emmet." She blushed and smiled at the same time. Clearly, they were in love. Emmet cleared his throat then and introduced himself to me.

"Hey! You must be Bella. I'm Emmet, and this…charming fello right here, is Edward Cullen."

"Wait…you're Rose's brother? Rose! You never told me that you had a brother!"

"Well, Bella, you never asked."

"It's nice to meet you… Bella is it?"

"yeah, Bella's fine."

We shook hands, and it was like we were a match made in heaven. We stood like that for a few seconds. I felt Rose and Emmet stare at us, and then saw them move towards the dance floor. Edward and I let go of each other's hands, and it felt cold without him there.

"So, Bella. Want a drink?"

He had the most velvety voice I've ever heard. I almost melted.

"Um sure! I'll pay though."

"Ok, but I get the next one ok?" he smiled…the most breathtaking smile I've ever seen.

"Waiter, can I get a coke please? And…Edward?"

"I'll have a coke to please?"

"Two cokes comin up."

"I've never seen you around campus Bella. What do you major in?"

"Um…I a duel degree student. I'm getting a degree in education and in pre-dentistry."

"Oh. That's great! Me too! I'm getting a degree in pre-med and fine arts."

"Two cokes. $2.00" I handed the waiter the money and said thank you.

"No problem lady. Want my number?"

"Um, no thanks. I'm married."

"My bad."

"You're married?" Edward seemed pretty surprised. I think he was kinda depressed too.

"haha. Yeah. I used to be. My husband died a few years ago. About 2 months after our marriage. But I never…you know…made love to him. He was in Iraq fighting in the war."

He seemed relieved in some way. "Oh, I'm sorry… but if you don't mind me asking… why did you…"

"Marry so young? My parents met a young man who's parents were really wealthy, so…yeah…but they're dead now…so it's fine."

"Oh wow. I'm really sorry I asked…"

"It's fine. I'm used to it…"

Actually, I wasn't used to it. I didn't want to go into depth about anything yet. Unless we got serious, I didn't want to make it his business.

"So was it an arranged marriage?"

" yeah. I met the guy once and got married the next week. He left the night after our marriage and I never saw him again."

"Geesh. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine."

We looked around the club for a few minutes, awkwardly, and then at the same time already saw Rose and Emmet making out in the corner of the room. I looked at Edward and he looked at me, and we were both blushing.

It was like he read my mind. "Wanna get outta here?"

I laughed a bit."Sure. You read my mind."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night, we went outside, strolling around the park, and we talked a little. He told me some stuff about himself, and then we got a phone call from Emmet and Rose, saying they were back at the campus. So we both headed back too. We got to the split for the common room, and it ended up we were in the same common room.

I started to laugh…

"How is it we're in the same common room, but never seen each other."

He laughed too.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I had a great time tonight. It was nice meeting you, Bella."

"Oh please! Cut it out! Don't need to be all formal with me mister!" we both started laughing people started screaming 'Shut the fuck up' so we said good night and went into our rooms. That was the end to a perfect night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV: I was glad I let Emmet talk me into coming tonight. Bella Swan is the best person I've ever met in the world. She was sweet, charming, and very friendly. The only thing I wished for that night, was that we could see more of each other throughout the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV: I got up really early today, around 4 am, and all I could think about was Edward. I got my slippers on and went into the kitchen and started making hot chocolate. The best thing about Michigan is that it's a florescent dark blue around 4 in the morning. We have a fireplace in our common room, so it makes things very homey. I poured some hot chocolate into my mug, and sat on the sofa watching the fireplace and listening to the fire crackle. I felt something light on my head but ignored it, because it was probably a bug or something. I didn't hear though, that Edward came out of his room and snuck up behind me.

"BOO!"

I screamed dropped the hot chocolate all over me. I made a really painful face, and Edward thrust his hands to his mouth.

He whispered, "BELLA! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were drinking hot chocolate!"

"haha! It's fine Edward! It woke me up. That's why I made it!" I smiled. It was true.

Rose comes out and yells at me…

"Bella! What the fuck are you doing 4 in the morning!!!"

"sorry Rose!"

She went back inside and slammed the door. I went into the kitchen with Edward following me and took off my comfy robe that I had on and put it in a basket labeled CLOTHES NEEDED TO BE WASHED. I felt a sudden chill, but I realized it was because it was freezing outside. It was also beach I was wearing a tank top with sweatpants.

"Sorry Edward. Um… want some hot chocolate? I'm gonna get some more anyway."

"Sure. Let me get my mug."

"K. I'm just gonna go and get a sweatshirt. I'm really cold. Help yourself to hot chocolate."

He smiled at me and I left. I got my sweatshirt on fixed my hair a little and put a little lip gloss on. I went outside, and I saw that he took my place on the sofa. I took my mug and got some more hot chocolate and sat on the sofa next to him. We were looking at the fireplace for some time, and Edward broke the silence with a whispered question.

"Bella, do you ever think about dating again?"

"Yeah, all the time. Why?"

"No reason. Just asking."

I smiled to myself. Maybe he wanted to date me. But that's not possible. He probably already has a girlfriend. I think…

"Edward, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I've never had one."

"Oh."

Thank gosh my brother Jasper came in.

"Jasper!!!"

"Hey Bells!"

I ran to him and gave him the biggest bear hug I've ever given.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Bells!"

"What took you so long to get here?! Weren't you supposed to come last night?"

"Yeah, I left you a few messages on your phone, but I guess you didn't get it. The flight got delayed a bit."

"Hmmmm… well, you're here now."

We hugged once more and he kissed my head, just like the big brother he was.

Edward cleared his throat a bit.

"Oh sorry! Jazz, this is Edward. He's…"

"Her roomy. We met last night. Nice to meet you Jasper."

"Pleasure's all mine, Edward. Bella, can you get me something hot to drink please? It's really cold outside!"

"Sure Jazz!"

I skipped to the kitchen and heard Edward and Jasper snickering at me. I turned around and gave them a dirty look. I got a mug and filled it to the top with hot chocolate and turned around to the sight of Jasper whispering something into Edward's ear. I cocked my head and walked very carefully…and nosily, to let them know I was coming with the hot chocolate. They pulled away from their secret and Jasper gave me a look.

"Just because I laughed at you, you give me hot chocolate filled to the top?"

I smiled at him. It was so good to have him back.

"So what were you guys murmuring about?"

"We were talking about you, Bella."

I blushed. "If you told him anything inappropriate, I'm gonna kill you Jasper Swan!"

"haha! Don't worry Bells, there is nothing 'inappropriate' for me to tell."

I lightly punched him and excused myself to go to the bathroom. I pulled my hair back into a pony and got on some tennis shoes so I could run to the gym and back. I left on my sweatpants, which transform into shorts, and my sweatshirt, which had my tank top underneath. I grabbed my iPod and went outside. Jasper and Edward were having a casual conversation and when I walked in, Jasper frowned.

"Really Bella? I get back for 15 minutes, and you already have to go?"

"Yes sir. It was your plan, remember?"

"*sigh* yes. I remember. Love you Bells."

"Love you too Jazz." I waved to Edward who waved back at me, seeming like he understood everything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV: I got up really early today, around 4 am, and all I could think about was Bella. I was still lying down in bed, still immobile to get up and start my day. I heard some clatter in the kitchen, so I got my slippers and robe on walked out. I saw Bella sitting on the sofa all cozy against the fire. I snuck up behind her, and before I said boo, I bent down and kissed her head. It was very soft though. Then I took a deep breath and said:

"BOO!" she screamed and dropped hot chocolate all over her. I'm so stupid! I should've checked if she had anything in her hands! GOD! I'm stupid! I whispered, not to wake anyone,

"BELLA! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were drinking hot chocolate!"

"haha! It's fine Edward! It woke me up. That's why I made it!" she smiled at me, which made me feel like she was hiding her pain. Rose came out of her room and screamed at Bella.

"Bella! What the fuck are you doing 4 in the morning!!!"

"sorry Rose!" her sweet whisper made me shiver. She was beautiful in every way.

She went back inside and slammed the went into the kitchen and I followed her, in case she needed help with anything. She took off her robe, and I tried to control myself. She was wearing a tank top, which revealed her beautiful body. She carefully place her robe in a basket labeled: CLOTHES NEEDED TO BE WASHED.

"Sorry Edward. Um… want some hot chocolate? I'm gonna get some more anyway." Why was she sorry?

"Sure. Let me get my mug."

"K. I'm just gonna go and get a sweatshirt. I'm really cold. Help yourself to hot chocolate."

I did as she said and took some hot chocolate, and sat my stupid ass down on the sofa where Bella was sitting. I'm so stupid! Why did I do that! Oh my. Bella came too quietly, I could only feel the sofa drop when she sat on the sofa. I looked at her, and she was very peaceful looking at the fire. I did the same. I couldn't help but wonder if Bella ever wanted to date again. If she said she did, I could ask her out some time, that is if she doesn't have a boyfriend. But I had to ask her.

"Bella, do you ever think about dating again?"

"Yeah, all the time. Why?"

"No reason. Just asking."

I smiled to myself. I do have a chance.

"Edward, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I've never had one."

"Oh." Does that mean she wants to date me too? I don't think so. She deserves much better than me. The silence was broken by the door opening and Bella said:

"Jasper!!!"

The man said, "Hey Bells!"

She ran to him and gave him a big hug. My dreams are crushed.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Bells!"

"What took you so long to get here?! Weren't you supposed to come last night?"

"Yeah, I left you a few messages on your phone, but I guess you didn't get it. The flight got delayed a bit."

"Hmmmm… well, you're here now."

He hugged her again and kissed her head. There's no place for me here. 'Jasper' as he was called, looked at me while he was hugging Bella, and saw my face drop. He gave me a sort of glare, so I cleared my throat so I couldn't be threatened by him.

"Oh sorry! Jazz, this is Edward. He's…"

"Her roomy. We met last night. Nice to meet you Jasper."

"Pleasure's all mine, Edward. Bella, can you get me something hot to drink please? It's really cold outside!"

"Sure Jazz!"

Bella skipped to the kitchen and Jasper and I snickered. She looked back at us and gave us a dirty glare. After she turned around, Jasper pulled me closer to him and whispered something into my ear.

"I'm Jasper, Bella's bigger brother. Don't worry, I'm not her boyfriend." To that I was relieved.

"I am her only family, and she is my only family. If you do anything to hurt her, you're gonna have to sleep with one eye open, and that's not easy." I gulped.

"Um. Jasper, I'm not dating your daughter. I want to though. Do I have your permission?"

"Don't go too fast or too slow with her." He nodded his head.

We heard Bella scuffling her feet across the floor, I guess to let us know that she was coming over. Jasper gave her a look of some kind.

"Just because I laughed at you, you give me hot chocolate filled to the top?"

She smiled at him.

"So what were you guys murmuring about?"

"We were talking about you, Bella." Jasper covered.

I blushed. "If you told him anything inappropriate, I'm gonna kill you Jasper Swan!"

"haha! Don't worry Bells, there is nothing 'inappropriate' for me to tell."

Bella excused herself to use the bathroom and Jasper and I sat on the sofa talking about guy stuff. Cars, girls aside from Bella, and college. He was here on his last year of college too. He was 3 months older than Bella, but he treated her like her younger sister by3 years. He said it was good to have a sister to spoil. Bella walked in the room with her hair pulled in a pony and her iPod and her tennis shoes on. I saw Jasper's face drop.

"Really Bella? I get back for 15 minutes, and you already have to go?"

"Yes sir. It was your plan, remember?"

" *sigh* yes. I remember. Love you Bells."

"Love you too Jazz." She waved to me and I waved back, smiling because I understood everything.

Jasper explained to me what made Bella tick and what made her happy. Some basic things about her and what their plan was.

"After her husband died, Bella was getting very depressed. I would always find her in the bathroom with a knife or pills or something because she didn't want to be widowed so early. Even if it was an arranged marriage, she loved him. After her parents died, I took her to the hospital about 15 times in 2 weeks. Edward, 15 times in 2 weeks. She got closer to going. So I told her I would work out with her to get rid of her thoughts. The first 3 months, she cried every day and would not forget anything. After wards, we talked about more about cheerful stuff and that changed her. She was more bouncy, doing a lot better in school and was great to be around. She had more than 1 friend and she was very well balanced."

"Wow, I'm really sorry Jasper. I had no idea."

He smiled like a fatherly smile "Edward, the reason why I want her to have a good person with her is because I want her to be happy and be happy all the time. I don't want her to frown. Ever. That's why I treat her like she's 3 years younger than me."

"I understand. I really do. And I'll do my best to make her happy."

Jasper smiled at me and slapped my back. "Ya know Ed? You feel like my brother every minute I talk to you." All I could do was smile back at him. To get Bella meant I could be happy, and hopefully she be happier.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**HEY GUYS! I'm really sorry this chapter was really long. I'm gonna continue it for the next like… two chapters maybe, and then the real story will start. I'm really excited to keep this fan fiction up. If you have any ideas for the title of this story, please let me know, because I'm clueless to what to name it. Thanks! Also…there's this thing that I do that's pretty new… rate the chapters you read, or the full story on a scale from 1-10 so I can get a broader view of your opinion. Please review!!!! It makes me very happy! :D thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!! :D**

** xoxo love-to-write01 xoxo**


	2. Meeting Alice

**ELLO POPPETS!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO SORRY I CHANGED THE STORY AT THE LAST MINUTE! I just thought it would be more reasonable to have the background first and then the main story after instead of having 4 long chapters of flashbacks and stuff… I'm really sorry!!!!!!! But I hope you enjoy this chapter!_!****'**

BPOV: I came home after the gym, and was surprised. I saw Edward sitting on the couch, by himself, and he was laughing. I thought it was pretty weird. Before jumping on him, I wanted to check if he had anything hot in his hands, so I didn't spill it all over him. Haha…by the way, I have two burns from him spilling my hot chocolate all over me.

"BOO!"

He jumped a bit, and turned around. He seemed relieved.

"God! Bella! It's just you! Goodness! You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm glad. And just so you know, I have two burns from your clumsiness."

I said this as I was walking to the kitchen to get some water, and I tripped…over nothing.

Edward was laughing hysterically. "hahaha! Doesn't seem like I'm the clumsy one, Bella."

"haha. funny I know… just saying." I got some water and walked to my bedroom and took a shower. I came out and no one was there. So I got my stuff ready for my classes and sat down. It was 10:17. I still had about 2 hours before I had my first class. So I turned the television on to my favorite movie, Bambi. I know it's a kid movie, but it just seems so… relaxing? I don't know. Something about it I loved. I finished the movie and headed to class and sat next to a kid who's back was turned from me.

"Gosh! I can't find my pencil! Oh hello stranger! How are you? I'm Alice!"

"Oh, hello. I'm Bella."

"Bella! Nice to meet you! Can I borrow a pencil for class?"

"Sure."

I turned around only to see Edward Cullen take the seat next to me.

"Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan. Good Afternoon" he had a smirk on his face.

"Where did you and Jazz disappear to?"

While he was thinking of an answer, I gave Alice my pencil.

"That was very sweet of you, Bella."

"It was no problem Alice."

"Sorry about that! Let me give you an introduction…"

"Good morning strangers. We are starting class now."

"Well, I guess I'll give you the introduction after! Wanna go for some coffee or something?" she looked over my shoulder and whispered to me, "You can bring Mr. Hottie too." I looked at her, and she had her eyes locked on Edward. I smiled.

In the middle of taking notes, I passed a note of my own to Edward.

We are going for coffee with Alice after class. She offered. OK?

He wrote back Sure. I would love to.

I felt a sort of shock when he used the word love. It felt right.

He wrote back: By the way, Jazz and I went for some coffee, just to get to know each other.

I smiled and wrote back: I'm glad you guys are getting to know each other. That's what I want. Jazz hasn't had a decent friend for a while.

Edward poked my arm and I looked over at him. He gave me a comforting smile which almost made me melt.

What seemed like 3 seconds, the bell rang.

"Well, before I was interrupted, my name is Alice Catz. I'm 18 years old and…"

I only heard about the first information. Her name and her age. I couldn't understand anything else. I looked over at Edward, who looked completely dumbfounded and clueless. I wouldn't blame him. I was on the same page. She was speaking way too fast

"…and then… are you guys even listening to me?"

"Yes, but…" Edward was trying to say that she was speaking too fast for us to understand.

"Oh Bella! Mr. Hottie has a hottie voice too!" it seemed like she and I knew each other for years

Edward blushed a bit. "Um…Bella?"

"Bella! Is…what's your name? sorry to be so rude"

"It's alright. My name is Edward Cul…"

"Is Edward your boyfriend? If not, I have a few…things I want to tell him."

I flushed a reddish purple color and saved him… and me…some embarrassment, and my feelings.

"Yes, we just started dating. Like, 2 weeks ago. We fell in love!"

I linked his arm in mine and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Awww! You lucky duck!"

Edward's face lighted up immediately after I kissed him. He looked like he was in shock

"Well, I guess there's no point in me going to coffee with you now. I wanted to hook up with Edward. But if you don't mind, could you help me with finding my new room? I got relocated, and my brother is moving in too. And one other person is joining us too. Edward, I think it's your sister, Rose Cullen?"

"Yeah, Rosalie. Everyone calls her Rose for short."

"No problem. We'll help. What number is it?"

"It's room #24."

"Great! That's where we are!"

Alice screeched so loud, I swear I heard a glass crack. "EEEE! That's so great! We're roomies, roomies!"

"Alice that's great! I'm really happy, but could you please NOT screech that loud EVER again?"

"sorry! Let's go!!!!! I wanna see my room!!!!!" she pouted and tugged on both of arms. We didn't realize that our arms were still linked, and Edward and I looked at each other and blushed.

We got to the room and again, Alice screeched. She looked at Edward and I and said she was sorry. The rest of the day passed by pretty slow… and Mr. Cullen was in ALL of my classes… all of them. When we got back to the dorm, we did our homework together, and then Alice walked into the room after she got back from her classes.

"Well well! The lovebirds are having a sweet moment!"

I looked at Edward and he at me and we both blushed.

"No Alice, we're just doing homework. That's all. We are in all of the same classes."

"Well, isn't that something?"

I smiled at her and excused myself to go make some snacks. I got back in the room with a bowl of popcorn and I saw Alice all over Edward. She had him pinned to the wall and she only had on a tank top. I dropped the popcorn all over the place and yelled so loud, I swear the heavens could hear.

"ALICE CATZ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?!"

She and Edward looked surprised by me screaming that loud. I don't know why though.

"Oh, hello Bella." She turned from pale white to blue and I went up to her, almost slapped her face, but then handed her clothes to her and demanded she went and put some clothes on. I went over to Edward. I realized then why he couldn't scream. She had put clear tape on his mouth.

I ripped it off and he screamed in pain.

"Sorry Edward! I'm so sorry! I didn't know she would do something like that! I thought that she was a decent person. I…" I was astonished! I could hear Alice from the bathroom laughing hysterically and Edward fell on the floor laughing as well.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

I waited a few moments for their laughter to go down, and then Edward explained it to me. He told me that Alice made a bet to see how much I 'loved' him and she bet that I wouldn't react the way I did. I was completely appalled by both of them, but because I didn't know them that well, they were off the hook.

Alice made her way out to her room, pouting because she lost the bet, and then I had Edward all to myself…I mean… what am I thinking?! I was just asking him a question! What's wrong with me?

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you bet that I would act the way I did? I mean you barely know me."

He smiled and said, "Bella, in the three days I've known you, you have come to be the sweetest person I know. You care about everyone, even strangers, and you put them above you. That's why. Alice never had the opportunity to see that side. That's why."

I wanted to kiss him so bad at this moment, but instead, I blushed and gave him a little hug. He seemed so happy.

"Um…so? What do you wanna do?" I blushed a bit because I had an idea, and maybe, it would work.

"Um…how about we go for coffee or something? Just so we _can_ get to know each other?" Edward chuckled and grabbed his coat and keys and went to the front door.

"Well, aren't you coming?"

I smiled and grabbed my stuff and headed out the door of a new friendship.

**Hehe !!! I know that last line was sorta cheesy and stuff, but idk.. anyway! I hope you liked this chapter! And its sorta short too, just so you guys can have a break for reading that LONG first chapter… but I had fun writing it! Please review and rate 1-10!!!!! I would really appreciate it! Thanks so much for reading!!!!!!!!!!! :D**

**XOXO love-to-write01 XOXO**

**PS- I'm still sorry about changing the whole thing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :'(**


	3. Fresh Start

**Hey guys!!!! I hoped you liked that chapter!!!! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE AUTHOR ALERTS AND STORY FAVORITES YOU GUYS ADDED!!!!!!! I FEEL SO LOVED!!!!!!! I just hope I can get a little more reviews. I'm not asking for many. Just one or two :D anyway, thanks so much for reading my story!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoy this one!!!!!! And I'm still really sorry about the plot change.**

EPOV: We rode in my car, Bella and me, to go to the coffee shop. We didn't talk the way there; the radio filled in all the space we had to talk. It was a comfortable silence though. I looked over at her occasionally, only ending up to find how much more I wanted to be her boyfriend in reality and not just so we could save my ass from Alice. We finally reached there, and I saying that made the car ride feel more like an hour than 5 minutes. I ordered coffee and she ordered some hot chocolate. She took out her wallet.

"Hey hey. No. you're not paying Miss Swan."

She frowned which made my heart jump four beats.

"Why not?"

"Because you paid last time, at the club remember? That's why."

She gave me a look and put her wallet back in her purse.

"That means I'm paying next time." She looked at me, smiled and turned around and skipped to find a table for us.

"Nice girl you got there. I used to have one like her, but she ditched me for some loser." I was surprised when the cashier started talking to me.

"Sorry man."

"It's fine dude. I got her back. And now we're married with 2 kids."

"That's great man."

The cashier smiled at me and was handing me back change.

"Keep it. You need it for your family. I don't have one…yet"

"Thanks, and good luck with your girl. She's a keeper."

"Thanks."

I waited for the drinks and was watching Bella. I wished that she would be mine, that's all I would pray for, and that she would always be happy. I never saw her mad or sad, and I don't want to either. I wanted to see her happy, always. She seemed so peaceful in her thoughts that I felt bad to interrupt her thoughts after I got the drinks and headed to the table she was at.

"Here's your hot chocolate. Bring back any memories?"

She smiled. "Only the best. And just incase you wanted to know, my burns are fading. Then I can go back to wearing shorts."

I laughed and she smiled at me, giving me a weird look that said _you know you look like an idiot right now, right?_ So I stopped laughing and looked at her.

"So, you wanted to get to know each other?"

"yep."

"Would you mind if I asked why?"

"Sure. It's just so when we are around Alice, it would seem like we knew _a little bit_ about each other. And I like hot chocolate and you like coffee, so I thought we could talk over it with some coffee."

"Cool."

"So, since you know a little about me already, why don't you tell me about yourself first."

I was nervous to go on, so I suggested this: "How about I tell you one thing on a topic, and you tell something about your life related on the topic."

"You're a chicken." And she laughed. The most beautiful sound I've ever heard. I could excel the sound from a nightingale.

"Done making fun of me?"

"I'm sorry. Go on."

"OK. So, When's your birthday?"

"February. You guess the day."

"Um…12th?"

"Nope, but you're close."

"11th?" she shook her head.

"10th?" I smirked.

"Don't count on it. You're getting colder by every guess."

"Fine. I give up."

"14th."

I looked surprised. "You're kidding."

She looked at me for a few seconds before getting up.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Come with me idiot. I'm taking you some place."

"Is this supposed to be the part where you take me to the back alley and kill me?"

She laughed again, which was very melodic.

"Just come with me, Channing Tatum. That is where you stole the line from right? _ Step up._"

"Maybe I _should_ shut up and follow you."

She smiled at me and led me back to the car, asking for the keys.

BPOV: I asked him for the keys and I took him to the place where my parents first met; Sinai Hospital. I've never told anyone the story about how and when my parents met. It just seemed so unnecessary. But I guess because he was asking, I could take Edward to see the place.

I finally arrived and took a big look at it. I haven't been here for over 9 years, and I'm 18 now. I got teary eyed and remembered Edward was standing next to me. He looked at me peculiarly.

"What?"

"So, this _is_ the place where you're gonna kill me."

I laughed. "You're impossible."

He shrugged. "I know. I get that a lot."

My heart dropped three stories. "I bet you do."

"No, that's not what I mean. It's just…"

"It's okay, Edward."

"But…"

"Let me tell you where you are. This is where my parents met. On February 14."

He looked at me.

"My mom's sister was in labor and my dad was a gynecologist and helped deliver her child. Ever since they said hello, they've fell in love. It was fate. February 14. I've always felt special because I was born on the day my parents met, but ever since they passed, I just felt like it wasn't special anymore. It was just another day and since I've had no one to celebrate it with, I couldn't take it the right way anymore. I always go to the park on Valentine's Day and buy some ice cream and swing, and that's my birthday party."

Edward was quiet the whole time I was talking. It took longer than it should have because I took too many pauses. And I realized that he was probably thinking about how pathetic I am.

"Sorry Edward. It's just that you asked, so I just thought I'd bring it up."

He smiled at me, which again made me feel wobbly. "Bella, it's fine. I think it's a cute story. Very sweet. I've never heard one of the typical love stories, and I guess you just made this my first."

I wanted to cry. He'd said those words that not even Jazz could say. Jazz always thought they'd said the story to make me feel special because I was the youngest. Even after their death, he would do his best to make me forget it. But ever since they told me that story, I wanted a love like theirs. One love that could last forever; like a typical love story.

We headed back to the car and I felt a little dizzy. I hadn't eaten since this morning and I was pretty hungry. Aside from the popcorn and junk we were supposed to have, but Alice made me drop cause she was all over Edward. haha.

"So, when's your birthday?"

"September 27th."

"So it's coming!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What do you want for it?"

"Well…" he looked at me for a second.

"What?"

"There's only one thing I really want, but I'm not sure I'll get it. Maybe in a lifetime I will."

"OK, so there goes my idea of getting you something. I can't purchase a girl for you. That's wrong, and you would have to do that yourself."

He laughed and it sounded like I was in heaven. It was beautiful.

"I actually don't think she's on sale. I think she's available."

I looked at him. "Really? So where is this lucky woman?"

He looked at me with the most caring eyes I've ever seen and it made me melt.

"She's standing right next to me."

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! CLIFF HANGER!!! Got ya there! Hehe! Sooo! I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm still sorry about them being so short. The next few I'll write will be longer than this. I promise. And please don't forget to review for me! Just one would give me enough self-confidence to have better ideas. Thanks so much for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** XOXO love-to-write01 XOXO**


	4. I'm Safe With You

**HEHE! Hey guys! How is everyone?! I'm on winter break rite now, and I hope everyone has HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! And with it being in the spirits, I will write three chapters! And don't worry, as I promised, they will be long! :D So till the end of the third chapter, I wish all of you a happy reading! :D **

BPOV: Was this really happening? Was Edward really telling _me_ to be _his_? No. he was probably just kidding around. But why did it hit me so hard? Literally though. I felt a pain in the back of my head but something was drawing the pain away. It was an angelic voice.

"Bella? Bella! Are you OK?"

"Edward? Wha…Where am I?"

"Bella! My God! Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I guess. But where am I?"

"The hospital."

"The WHAT??!!"

I shot out of bed and fell back in, feeling too dizzy to get up. I almost fainted again.

I heard him chuckle, but it was sort of nervous.

"You're in the hospital Bella."

I gave him a death glare, trying to make it look as scary as possible.

"I know that. WHY am I in the hospital, smart ass?"

He only laughed louder this time, and I wanted to smack him across his gorgeous head.

"You really don't remember anything, do you?"

"Apparently not. So if you know everything I don't, why don't you just tell me?"

He sighed, like it was going to be one of those long, hard to explain stories.

_***Flashback* EPOV:**_

"_So, when's your birthday?"_

"_September 27th."_

"_So it's coming!"_

"_Yeah, I guess."_

"_What do you want for it?"_

"_Well…" _

"_What?"_

"_There's only one thing I really want, but I'm not sure I'll get it. Maybe in a lifetime I will. There's this nice girl I know. I really want her to be mine."_

"_OK, so there goes my idea of getting you something. I can't purchase a girl for you. That's wrong, and you would have to do that yourself."_

"_I actually don't think she's on sale. I think she's available."_

"_Really? So where is this lucky woman?"_

"_She's standing right next to me."_

_After the conversation, she blushed and turned around to the car. It seemed like she was already in a light weight faze, and I felt sort of bad for what I did. I told her I'd drive the car back to the university, and we hadn't talked the whole way back. We walked to the room and on the way down the stairs from the parking lot, Bella collapsed. Right before she hit the ground I caught her. I saw blood all over her head and took her immediately to the hospital. She's been out cold for two days already and when she woke up today, I felt like the happiest man alive. I saved her._

_***End Flashback***_

BPOV: "Oh, well…I'm really sorry about all that commotion. Did you miss your classes?"

He just stood there.

"Edward Cullen, did-you-miss-your-classes?"

He looked at me and looked away.

"EDWARD CULLEN! YOU MISSED YOUR CLASSES?! WHY ON EARTH…"

And I was in the bed again. I guess the head injuries hurt worse than I expected them to. And all Edward could do was laugh at me. Some guy indeed.

"Bella. My goodness. No matter how much trouble or pain you will be in, you will always be screaming for the good of other people."

I smiled triumphantly. "That is my intention."

He smiled at me. "I called the school to let them know that you were in the hospital and that I wouldn't make it, because since your brother is overseas with his program, I have to sign all the papers."

I winced. Edward would be paying my hospital bills. Yikes.

"Edward, you really don't have to pay my bills. I have enough money to do that. I can do it after I get out."

Perfect timing I guess. The doctor walked in just as I said this. He was the most handsome person I've ever seen. He had beautiful golden hair and a dark caramel color for his eyes. He was pale, but even so, he was beautiful; pretty, compared to Edward. I blushed to myself.

"Miss Swan. I'm Dr. Cullen, and I will be taking care of you for the rest of your stay."

Wait…Dr. _Cullen_? Edward's father? Right, we still haven't reached his part of the story.

"Dr. Cullen? Edward's dad?"

He smiled. "Yes, I suppose Edward had come around mentioning me."

"Yes, we were getting to it, but me being clumsy got in the way."

He chuckled, but turned to Edward as a signal to get out in a strict, but fatherly way.

"Well Bella, I am pleased to say that you will be getting out of here soon. Tomorrow the latest. Since you woke up today, we have to run some tests to see if you're doing OK or not. So just lay here for a moment and the Nurse will come around in about five minutes to check on you and get some tests done. Is that all right? "

"That sounds great Dr. Cullen, but Edward…you paying for my hospital bill doesn't."

"Bella, Edward has told me about you in the two days he has been here. I volunteered to pay for you because you seem like a sweet girl. I hope I can see more of you, but of course not in the hospital."

I giggled.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

I blushed at my stomach rumbling. "Would you mind getting me some food? I haven't eaten in over three days…"

He smiled at me. "No problem Bella. Edward, you can come in now."

Edward walked into the room, and for some reason, I felt like I had missed him so much, like he was coming back for the first time in 3 years.

Dr. Cullen walked out of the room.

"Your father is a very nice man. Thanks for paying for me. Now it's twice the amount I have to pay next time we go out…for an outing."

"Silly Bella, what other kind of 'outing' would there be?" he said as he walked towards me. I half expected him to kiss me and half expected him to walk out. Instead, he grabbed my hand. His touch felt like sparks flying when a person had their first kiss. I looked up at him confused.

"I'm glad I could save you. I know I met you four days ago, but it feels like we've known each other from childhood, despite the fact that we don't know anything about each other."

I giggled. "I feel the same way, Edward."

He smiled at me. At the moment he was about to open his mouth, the nurse walked in.

"Hello Bella. I'm Nurse Joy (**sorry! Had to use Pokémon nurse! :D**). I will be taking you to your tests."

She was a joyful young girl, like her name, but whenever she looked at Edward, who was there with me during every test, she was nervous and didn't know what to do.

The rest of the day went by as a blur, and Dr. Cullen had said I would have to stay overnight, and on top of that, he made Edward stay with me…all night. I went in the bathroom to brush my teeth and got back onto my bed and nearly fell asleep. I was about to go into dream land when Edward walked in the room. I sighed and heard him chuckle.

"I take it you were about to fall asleep, huh?"

"Yes, I was, no thanks to you."

"Heh. Well, I guess I'm gonna have to sleep on the chair then."

"Yeah, I guess you do. Good night!"

I quickly turned to the other side, wishing I hadn't done it that fast, because now I would have a headache the rest of the night. Ugh.

"Bella, you OK?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that the whole time you were during your testing, you seemed out of it. You did everything like you've been through it before."

"Yeah, I'm OK. Just thinking about Jazz…I hope he's not worried. When he is, he'll literally drop everything he does and comes for me. It's sweet, but sometimes I feel like I get into too much trouble and he always comes for me. He has to do things for himself sometimes."

Edward just smiled at me, like he understood everything I just said.

"What?"

He woke up from his stance of staring at me and did a double take.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. I got _Friday the 13__th_ on DVD if you wanna watch it."

"Sure, but let me warn you, I'm not great with scary movies."

"Don't worry. I'll be right by your side." He smirked at me.

"Great. That makes me feel loads better."

He laughed and turned on the movie. Throughout the whole thing, my eyes were closed and I looked up at the parts that weren't scary, or didn't have scary movies. After it was done, I couldn't sleep and I could hear Edward fidgeting on the chair. I was embarrassed to ask him, but the bed was big enough for three people to fit in, and I couldn't even blink cause I was scared.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Did I wake you?"

"No. I couldn't sleep."

"haha. You scared?"

"No. I've seen that movie a bunch of times and seen the bloopers and bonus features on it, so I know it's not real. Why, are you?"

"Um…yeah. Sorta. I was wondering if…um… you wanted to… um… come on the bed with me?"

I closed my eyes cause I was nervous, but I felt sort of a relief after getting it off my chest. Before I knew it, he came in the bed with me and at first I didn't know what it was. I screamed.

"Bella! Bella! Relax! It's me, Edward!!"

I calmed down by a million heart beats, and couldn't believe it. I was relieved.

"Right. Sorry. It's just the movie. I'm just…"

"Hey, it's OK. Just relax and sleep. You're exhausted."

"But what if Jason comes with a chainsaw?"

He laughed…hard."Bella, do you know _how_ ridiculous you sound right now?"

"Yeah, I know. But…"

"Bella, don't worry. You're safe with me. I won't let anything hurt you."

"Yeah, you're right."

He moved closer to me and I could feel the warmth of his body and felt more comfortable. Then he wrapped his hands around my waist and I was shocked.

"Edward?" I looked in his face. His eyes were closed.

"Edward?" he opened one eye.

"Go to sleep Bella!" he whispered with a grin.

I smiled at him. "Good night Edward."

"Good night Bella…and Jason."

I punched his arm playfully.

"OK Eddie. Go to sleep."

"Night."

I smiled and drifted into Edward's arm into a peaceful sleep. And at last, I felt like I belonged here.


	5. Breaking the Ice

**This is the second chapter that I promised because of the high spirits of Christmas and the New Year! Wait until the next chapter, and that will be the note wishing you all a Merry Christmas! Hehe! But I probably already technically did… but anyway, ENJOY!!!!!! :D p.s—here's a lemon! **

BPOV: I got up the next morning, a little startled to find Edward next to me. Then I forgot where I was until Nurse Joy came in to check on me. When she found Edward next to me, she was disappointed.

"Oh, sorry. Am I disturbing anything?"

I flushed "No! No! um… I asked him to come up because I was scared because I watched a scary movie last night…it's nothing like that… I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's OK! I'm here to announce that you can leave whenever you want today, but it has to be before 3; and right now, it is…12:00pm. So you have a good three hours to get your stuff ready. OK?"

"That's great, thanks! And thank you so much for all of your help!"

"Oh! Don't sweat it! It's my job! Well, I hope you feel better, Bella!"

"Thanks."

She smiled at me and skipped out of the room. I couldn't believe it was already 12 pm! I never sleep in that late! I carefully got out of bed and used the restroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I wasn't that hungry, so I decided to wait till after I got back to the dorms to eat. I changed into the clothes that I came in and checked on Edward. He was still fast asleep. I collected all my stuff and by the time it was 1, I went to wake him up.

"Edward?"

He groaned and I giggled.

"Edward! It's time to get up!"

He mumbled "five more minutes!"

"hehe! Edward, it's Bella!"

He shot up and looked really confused.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

I was on the floor laughing and poor Edward was still up there looking confused.

"Bella?"

"Oh my gosh Edward! You don't remember anything?!"

He shook his head.

"We're in the hospital remember? I was being stupid and fell downstairs? And now we have to leave?"

"OH! Geez! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!"

"Hehe! It's OK Edward. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good, facing the fact that I didn't remember where I was…what about you?"

"Great thanks. Um…I think we should leave now though… we have to be out by 3."

Edward glanced at the clock. "Wow! It's already 1:15! How about I get freshened up and then we can leave, all right?"

I smiled at him." Sure Edward. I'll be getting myself checked out. And thanks so much, _again_, for paying for my charges."

He smiled at me and disappeared into the bathroom. I went to the front desk and checked myself out and came back into the room, finding Edward gathering all my stuff together.

"Excuse me? Do I not have the right to carry my own stuff?"

"Sure you do! Here's your purse."

I laughed a bit. "Edward, you, as a boy, are going to carry my clothes?"

He did a double take and put my clothes in a bag and was all set to leave.

"Better?"

"Much."

We got in the car, after 3 minutes of arguing who would drive, I won. When we got back to the university, Edward went down the stairs before me, incase I was clumsy enough to fall again.

"Really Edward. I promise I was just hungry! I hadn't eaten all day that day! Please stop treating me like a five year old!"

"Fine, big girl. Come down the stairs, without holding the rail."

I smiled at him and he laughed. I carefully went down the stairs successfully and we made it back to our dorm.

"OMG!!!!!!!! BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU OKAY SWEETY?! DO YOU NEED ANYTHING? IS YOUR HEAD OK? DID EDWARD DO ANYTH…" Rose burst into a hug when I walked in. before she finished her last sentence, she whispered,

"Did Edward _do_ anything to you?" I could feel her smile forming.

"ROSE NO! Oh my gosh! Emmett! What have you been teaching my friend!?"

"Nothing!" he said with a smile. He turned towards Rose and smiled at her. They seemed to melt into each other. Edward and I looked at each other as well and we both managed to get to our rooms soundly, without disturbing the lovers.

"Wait a minute Bella Swan. I haven't seen you in two days, so we're going out tonight."

"Really Rose?"

"Yes. With Alice."

My eyes opened wide.

"We're not going shopping, are we?"

She looked away, and it was perfect timing to, because Alice burst through the doors at the same time.

"BELLA SWAN! YOU ARE THE CLUMSIEST PERSON I'VE EVER KNOWN! TRIPPING DOWN THE STAIRS LIKE THAT! COME HERE YOU BIG DUMMY!"

Alice…Alice…my gosh. I loved her so much! She was adorable! The thing I didn't expect from her though, was that after she hugged me to death, she slapped me across my head. Then I fell to the floor.

"ALICE! Why did you do that?! That's where Bel…" that's all I heard and the rest was a blur.

I woke up after what felt like a year, and sat up wherever I was.

"Hello? Is anybody here?"

I looked at the watch and it was 4 in the morning, again. I got up, feeling a pain in the back of my head and walked towards the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. If there was one thing I missed, it was hot chocolate. I sat back down by the fireplace, but instead of looking at the fireplace, I turned on the TV and watched Spongebob Squarepants. Best show ever… actually, one of the best shows ever. I turned the volume on low then, and started laughing, lightly, at whatever I thought was funny. I then heard a door open and looked to see it was Edward. I missed him.

"Morning. I have hot chocolate in my hands so please don't scare me."

He laughed, the sound I've been longing to hear, and to hear it first thing in the morning, was about as good as it can get.

"Fine. Next time you wake up 4 in the morning, please don't keep hot chocolate in your hands."

I smiled. "It's a deal, then."

Edward got some hot chocolate and we both watched Spongebob in peace. I looked over at Edward, laughing at one part, and I just couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He seemed so carefree. Then Edward looked at me too, with a smile on his face, that kept declining for every second that I was looking at him. I inched closer to him, and he did the same. Was this really happening? He leaned in, slowly, but gracefully. He put his lips to mine and I was in heaven. We parted and looked at each other and we both smiled. We both dropped our hot chocolate on the ground and went back to kissing. With every time he parted, his lips came faster and harder than before, like he was longing to keep going. I heard a door open and close, softly, but I didn't care who looked, I was with the man I loved, finally. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he pulled me closer by grabbing my hips. Slowly, we lay down on the sofa in unison. His hand made way up my back, underneath my shirt, but I stopped him.

"Edward, if you want to do it right, you gotta let the girl take off her own shirt." I smiled at him.

He chuckled. "please, do the honors."

I kissed him once and carefully, ever so slowly lifted up my shirt to reveal my pushup bra. He never once started at my breasts, the reason being his eyes never left mine. He grabbed my bare back and pulled me close to him.

"Bella Swan, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

I blushed, but as a thank you, kissed his neck, nibbling on it a bit.

He grabbed my head gently and stared deep into my eyes.

"Bella, I'm ready when you are. If you want to wait, I can wait. I can wait the rest of my life if I have to. I can't leave you anymore Bella."

"Edward, I've been waiting since the moment I met you."

I kissed him passionately and he did the same. Our lips were moving in unison as Edward's hands glided up and down my back, unhooking my bra. I parted from him and he looked confused. I hooked my bra back up and he was even more puzzled.

"You don't do that until my pants are off."

He sat up straight and his hands went to where my pants begun, which was below my belly button. He carefully pulled off my pants, his eyes following my legs. Afterward, he grabbed my panty and carefully pulled it down. After he was done doing his part, I took of his shirt and slid down his underwear and sweatpants at the same time. I didn't dare look down there yet. I hadn't seen one in my life, and I wasn't planning on it until after I wasn't a virgin. I then kissed him again. First his lips, then his neck, then his stomach, and made my way back to his lips. This time, he pushed me further down so he could unlatch my bra once more. Edward carefully took off my bra and pulled me below him so he was on top now. He looked me up and down.

"Bella. You are beautiful."

"You are too."

He kissed me harder than anytime before and his mouth started trailing down my body. He kissed my breasts and licked my nipple, and I've never felt better in my life. He put his hands in my vagina and started moving his thumb in an up and down motion. I started to groan. After, he started touching my inner thigh and moved closer to my bikini line. He kissed by belly button and stared at me.

"Ready?" he said panting.

"Please."

Carefully, Edward did his thing. He put his into mine and at first it hurt, but it felt better after every time he did it.

"Faster, Edward. Please."

He proceeded to do so. I haven't done it before, so I didn't know what it felt like. But with every inch that Edward was getting closer to me, I could feel my body relaxing that much more. I started groaning his name as he was with my name. I was on the verge of screaming of pleasure, but remembered that everyone was still sleeping. But my groans were getting louder and louder and when I grunted, I knew it was over. The most pleasant thing that had ever happened. Edward collapsed on top of me and we were asleep instantly. I woke up around 9 then, realizing that we were both naked on the couch. I got up, put my clothes on and got Edward a blanket. Then I cuddled up to him and fell back asleep. I love Edward and I am going to tell him. Whether he likes it or not. I love him after a week of knowing each other. Is that bad?

***embarrassed smiley* I hope that wasn't too lemony or too quick. But you know what? You can tell me! :D by reviewing! Please! I hope you like this chapter! And I'm sorry it's so late! I'll try and write faster! I promise! And if you have any suggestions, any at all, please let me know, yeah? And the major plot is coming soon, don't worry ; ) Thanks again for reading, and again, I hope I didn't do anything wrong. Thanks for reading and for all of your support ! 3**

** xoxo love-to-write01 xoxo**


	6. Author's Note SORRY!

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say how happy I am that I have people reading and reviewing and marking my stories as favorites and story alerts and what not. Whenever I get a new email about it, I literally get teary eyed! *embarrassed smiley*. And now I realize that you guys don't really have to review… it just makes the story have more credit. But you guys, who are adding and marking my story as a favorite make me feel special, and that gives me the credit I need. So I just wanted to put an author's note saying thank you guys so much for everything you've given me credit for. And even though I don't know you guys, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D I know that I'm not writing these stories for no one. THANKS AGAIN! :D**

**XOXO love-to-write01 XOXO**


End file.
